1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a radiographic imaging apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiographic imaging apparatus emits radiation to an object, to acquire an image of the inside of the object.
The radiographic imaging apparatus uses properties in which, when radiation is emitted to an object, the radiation is absorbed and/or attenuated by the object according to characteristics of a material or a structure within the object. Specifically, when the radiation is emitted to an object, such as a human body, the radiation, which is not absorbed by the object, is transmitted through the object. The transmitted radiation is detected and converted into an electrical signal. Thereby, a radioactive signal is acquired and, thus, a radiographic image is generated.
Radiographic imaging apparatuses include, for example, a digital radiography (DR) apparatus, a fluoroscopy apparatus, a cardiography apparatus, an angiography apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, and a mammography apparatus.
Since the radiographic imaging apparatus may easily detect the internal structure of an object, it may be used to detect lesions within a human body in medicine, or to detect the internal structure of an article or a machine part. Further, the radiographic imaging apparatus may be used to check the baggage in an airport, etc.